pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyarados
| textcolor=black| name=Gyarados| jname=(ギャラドス Gyarados)| image= | ndex=#130| evofrom=Magikarp| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= GAR-i-dose | hp=95| atk=125| def=79| satk=60| sdef=100| spd=81| total=540| species=Atrocious Pokémon| type= / | height=21'04"| weight=518.1 lbs| ability=Intimidate| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }}Gyarados (ギャラドス Gyarados) is a / -type Pokémon, and is the evolved form of Magikarp. Magikarp can evolve into a Gyarados starting at level 20. A Shiny Gyarados appeared in the episode "Talkin` bout an Evolution". Shiny Gyarados are red and are the most popular Shiny Pokémon. Appearance Gyarados is an Atrocious Pokémon. It is serpentine in shape and is covered in blue or white scales. It has white fins on top of its body and it has a tan underbelly. It has fins on the side of its face and a large blue crest on its forehead. It, like Magikarp, has "whiskers." Female Gyarados have white "whiskers" while male Gyarados have blue or red (if shiny) "whiskers." Special Abilities Gyarados have the ability Intimidate, which decreases the opponent's Attack by one level when Gyarados is sent out into the battle. Gyarados are known to be extremely violent, destroying anything when in a rampage. In the Anime James's Magikarp, which he bought from a dealer, evolves into a Gyarados, wrecking the ship, S.S. Anne, in Vermillion City. A Red Gyarados is found in the Lake of Rage, north of Mahogany Town, in Johto. It is owned by the Elite Four, Lance. Lance once use the Red Gyarados to save Brock, May and Max from drowning while he is disguising as a Team Magma grunt. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Gyarados| redblue=Evolve Magikarp| rbrarity=None| yellow=Fishing in Fuchsia City (Super Rod)| yrarity=Rare| goldsilver=Fishing at the Lake of Rage, Fuchsia City (Super Rod) Red Gyarados (Lake of Rage)| gsrarity=Uncommon One| crystal=Fishing at the Lake of Rage, Fuchsia City (Super Rod) Shiny Gyarados (Lake of Rage)| crarity=Uncommon One| rubysapphire=Fishing in Sootopolis City (Super Rod)| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Fishing in Sootopolis City (Super Rod)| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Fishing (Super Rod)| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Fishing (Super Rod)| dprarity=Common| platinum=Fishing (Super Rod)| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Fishing at the Lake of Rage, Fuchsia City, Mt. Silver, Seafoam Islands (Super Rod) Shiny Gyarados (Lake of Rage)| hgssrarity=Uncommon One| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=black| Pokemon=Gyarados| Snap=Valley| RS Pinball=Evolve Magikarp| Trozei=Phobos Submarine Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Magikarp| PMD2=Zero Isle South (B41F-B48F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle (during mission)| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=| redblue=Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.| yellow=Brutally vicious and enormously destructive. Known for totally destroying cities in ancient times.| gold=They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake.| silver=Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it.| crystal=It appears whenever there is world conflict, burning down any place it travels through.| ruby=When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature.| sapphire=Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month.| emerald=It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames.| firered=It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets.| leafgreen=Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.| diamond=Once it appears, its rage never settles until it has razed the fields and mountains around it.| pearl=In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.| platinum=Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.| heartgold=They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake.| soulsilver=Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it.| }} Category:Water Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon